


Just leave

by Last_Goodbye



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye
Summary: Adora left Catra.Catra moved cities and got her life together but of course Adora had to come back. All those emotions come surging back. Maybe Adora wants to make up with Catra.But Catra is done with her or atleast she tells herself she is.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my secod She-Ra fanfic.  
> It will be a small side project but to my other story but they are not related!  
> Updatey will come when I have time and nice ideasN

There was nothing good about this day. First Catra’s umbrella broke on her way to work. Then a customer was being a total bitch because the flower shop, she worked didn’t have the kind of flowers she wanted. How was that Catra’s fault that this woman waited until the last minute to buy flowers for Christmas? 

Then Perfuma called in that she couldn’t make it today. So Catra was allowed to work the entire day all alone. She loved Perfuma and Scorpia but on days like these she hated working in a shop with them because when one of them is bussy the other one is bussy as well. 

They always do stuff together and sometimes it was very annoying. But Catra still loved them. They helped her out a lot. Giving her a place to sleep when she first moved into the city until she got her own place right above Scorpia and Perfuma. 

Over the past months Catra met a lot of new people. Some were very nice while others were just assholes for no reason but Catra was used to this. She knew that people could be assholes for no reason, hell sometimes she was one herself. 

On days like these when nothing was going well, she could be a real asshole to everyone. Even if she tried her best to be friendly to customers, she just couldn't be nice to the customers who were even bigger assholes then Catra.

Now it was already 4 pm. The snow was piling up outside the shop, covering the entire side walk and street. The walk home would be really annoying and she knew it. But luckily only a 2 more hours to go before Catra could close the shop and head home. 

It might be January but it was snowing like it was in the middle of December. For Catra it was annoying. The snow reminded her of things she wanted to leave behind. Memories of the day Adora left her, leaving her to move to another city. She promised to call Catra. 

Bullshit. Adora just left her behind. She didn’t even ask Catra if she wanted to join her. To move in with her like they always talked about in the orphanage. 

Those memories hurt a lot. They hurt so much that Catra didn’t even notice the door opening and three people entering. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when two of the three stood in front of the counter. “Excuse me? Miss?” The woman called out making Catra look up. 

Immediately she was greeted with a bright smile from the man and the woman standing there. It was unusual to see someone with pink hair but Catra wasn’t that surprised. People can do whatever they want. As long as they didn’t disturb her, she didn’t mind. 

“Oh sorry. I was caught in some memories. How may I help you?” Catra asked putting on her best smile for customers.

Both Glimmer and Bow turn around towards the woman and calling out for her. “Do you really want to just look outside and not even introduce yourself?” Glimmer seemed a bit annoyed at their friend's behavior. But Catra didn’t mind looking at the woman’s back, her imagination was running wild. She was wondering how that women would look with all those clothes off. 

When the woman finally turned around Catra’s eyes widen. But the woman’s eyes widen as well and she was the first to speak up. “Catra?” Was the only thing that escaped her mouth before she felt those death glares at her skin. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Catra hissed at her. Her tail waving around and fur standing at attention. 

Both Bow and Glimmer were just confused on what was going on. They looked at Adora and then at Catra trying to understand the situation. “You know each other?” Bow asked but promptly was cut off by Adora. 

“Catra please don’t be angry. I promise I didn’t know you were working here!” Adora really tried to convince Catra that this was not intentional but Catra didn’t believe it. 

That blond bitch was back in her life to ruin it all. To hurt her again. But this time Catra won’t take any chances. “Get the fuck out of my shop right now Adora.” Catra was pissed. She had to hold herself back so she wouldn’t jump at Adora and rip her throat out.

All those bottled-up emotions bubbled to the surface. The pain, the sadness, the hurt feelings. All of them bubbled back to the surface making Catra’s skin crawl. 

Glimmer and Bow tried their best to make any sense of this situation but seeing how Catra was acting it would be better to leave. “We are so sorry Catra. We didn’t know you knew each other.” 

Nobody wanted to make a scene. Glimmer and Bow could clearly see that something was wrong and that the presence of Adora was making Catra angry. 

So, while Adora stood there, shocked and seemingly at the verge of tears the two grabbed her and practically dragged her out of the shop and away as fast as they could. 

Now Catra was left alone again in the shop. She needed to punch something. To scream and destroy things until she felt better. But she knew that she couldn’t do it. 

She also knew that she couldn’t properly work anymore today so once the shop was closed a fuming Catra left through the back door. Lighting a cigarette and making her way home through the shitty snow. 

_“I need to rant. Tell Scorpia to bring out the alcohol_.” Catra texted Perfuma, only getting a thumbs up as a reply. She had a lot to rant about and this night would be horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and Perfuma talk with Catra.  
> Glimmer and Bow talk with Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy first update for this story.  
> Kinda felt like writing here today so yeah!  
> Enjoy this chapter!

The bottle of Jack Daniel’s was already half empty and Catra had only been at Scorpia’s and Perfuma’s place for about an hour or so. Catra held onto the bottle as if her life depended on it. The booze helped her with letting all of her emotions be unearthed by the continues questioning of her two friends. 

“Back up a bit Wildcat. So, one of the owners of the coffee shop right across the street is Adora? The Adora you cried yourself to sleep over for probably weeks?” Scorpia just couldn’t stop questioning Catra about the situation but Catra was already too drunk to care. 

The bottle left her lips once she took another sip from it. “Ys. The sme bich Adoraaa. Leving me and shoing up years later still looking gud.” Yep, Catra was totally drunk, her sentences were mostly just being slurred by the magicat who did not seem to mind at all. But to the surprise of Scorpia and Perfuma, Catra didn’t seem to mind talking about Adora when just weeks before that topic had been a no-go even if they could see in how much pain Catra was when the girls name was even mentioned. 

Both Scorpia and Perfuma look at each other with an expression that just screams. ‘Oh Shit Oh Fuck Oh Shit Oh Fuck.’. They wanted to surprise Catra tonight at Dinner. 

Unlike Catra, Scorpia and Perfuma already talked with Bow and Glimmer before they even moved it. One day when the two of them walked down the street they noticed people inside the old shop across the street and as soon as Bow and Scorpia met the two of them would not stop talking. 

So, at the end of the day Perfuma and Scorpia invited them to come eat dinner once the shop had opened. Bow immediately accepted before Glimmer could even bring in a word. With a sigh she also accepted but told they would bring the third owner as well.

Not knowing who the third one was Perfuma and Scorpia didn’t think it could be bad. But now they knew it would be bad. 

Catra seemingly never got over what happened between her and Adora. Yes, she improved a lot and stopped thinking about as frequently as she used to but with Adora just dropping back into her life it could have some unwelcome effects on the young magicat. 

Even in her drunken state Catra could see the faces Scorpia and Perfuma made and she knew what they meant. “Wht hav u two done?” 

Immediately Scorpia and Perfuma turn towards Catra and then froze. Both put on a fake smile. “Nothing. We have done absolutely nothing so don’t worry about it Catra. You totally won’t see Adora, Glimmer and Bow here at our place.” 

And as always Scorpia talked to much. Perfuma only sighed and shook her head. Scorpia already put her hands over her mouth but she had already spilled the beans. 

Catra’s eyes widened in shock as she jumped up from her chair. She almost dropped the bottle in her hand but luckily caught it midair. Even in her drunken state that woman could react pretty well. 

“You did what?” Those words were not slurred in the slightest. Maybe hearing this snapped Catra out of her drunken state. She looked at them furiously wondering why they would do something stupid like that. “You invited her over here?”

Catra took deep breaths, remembering what Perfuma had taught her about managing her anger issues. Deep breaths. The expression on her face slowly turned neutral again, no sign of a drunk Catra anywhere to be seen but also no sign of an angry Catra. 

“We didn’t know Catra. We promise that we had no idea!” Perfuma told the truth. They really did not know it. 

Catra hated herself. She knew that they were telling the truth but tried so hard to hope that they were lying. That it was just a plan for Adora to come back into her life and fix things. But Catra doesn’t deserve nice things or at least that is what she always tells herself. 

With the bottle of Jack Daniel’s in one hand Catra sighed, taking a big sip and walking to the door. “I’ll go sleep. Talk to you two tomorrow.” 

She left both Perfuma and Scorpia sitting there after shutting the door behind herself. Tonight, wouldn’t be anything different. She would just fall asleep, crying and being a drunken mess. Like always.

* * *

Unlike Catra, Adora was not drunk but sitting with Glimmer and Bow in their apartment they shared. The two had concerned looks on their faces, looking at Adora who was sitting on the chair with her hair let down and hands shaking. 

When they first got home Adora didn’t say a word for an hour or two. Even during dinner, she didn’t say anything besides stuff like ‘Thanks’ and ‘You’re welcome.’ 

Both Glimmer and Bow knew about the girl Adora left behind but they didn’t know that it was Catra. Whenever Adora told them about that girl she never told them her name. Adora never felt like she deserved saying that name. 

She blamed herself for what had happened. She left the city and only told Catra a day or two before leaving and ever since then they haven’t talked to each other. Adora tried hard. Texting Catra only to get no answer. 

But Adora had no other choice then to leave the city. She got a job offer in that city and could go to University like she always wanted to. How could she refuse such an offer? How could she refuse to leave that shitty city and all the bad memories? 

She had hoped that Catra would just get a job there as well so that they could move together but she forgot one thing. Catra already had a spot at Horde University and there was no way she would leave. 

Maybe if Adora had told her earlier about her plans Catra could have gotten a spot at the same University. 

Eventually the silence was getting to straining on the nerves of Glimmer and Bow so they finally spoke up. 

“Adora are you okay?” Bow asked hoping that Adora was just shocked to see her old friend again.

Adora looked up to him, cracking a fake smile. “Yes, don’t worry.” 

Glimmer groaned in response. “Stop lying. We can see that you are not okay. So what, you met Catra again? Isn’t that what you always wanted? Get back to Catra? To fix that mess?” She asked, not being as sensible as her husband. 

“Didn’t you see her Glim? She hates me.” Adora looked at Glimmer as tears were starting to form in her eyes. There was so much she wanted to tell Catra. How she missed her and loved her. 

But Catra’s reaction to seeing her again made it clear that the magicat didn’t want her. Hell, Adora is surprised Catra didn’t throw anything at her and kicked her butt. 

“It was her first time seeing you after what you have done, of course she would be angry. But she works at Perfuma’s and Scorpia’s shop so there is more than enough time.” Bow chimed in trying to cheer Adora up. 

Adora sighed and stood up. “Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I am just going to catch some sleep. See you tomorrow.” 

She then left with no other word. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other knowing what they needed to do. 

Glimmer took her phone and send one message before the two of them also went to bed. 

8:37 pm)   
Glimmer: “ _Scorpia. We need to talk with you and Perfuma about Ador and Catra. See you tomorrow at the Coffee Shop_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far?  
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
> Stay healthy everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has more than one chapter I am just to stupid to understand how I can make it show 1/? Instead of 1/1.  
> Help I am lost!


End file.
